Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 8 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 12 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 5 - 8 \times 5 + 2 $ $ = 5 - 40 + 2 $ $ = -35 + 2 $ $ = -33 $